fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cocktaileria HD
|previousgame = Papa's Crêperia |nextgame = Papa's Molleteria |previousgameria = Papa's Crêperia |nextgameria = Papa's Molleteria |created by = LuisAngel01 }} Papa's Cocktaileria HD is the first app on this wiki and the fourth game to be created by LuisAngel01. Workers The workers are Allan, Mindy and Custom Workers. Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Top Station * Drink Station Newcomers In this game will have 20 newcomers more 6 new characters. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # New Closers: # # # # # New Characters: # # # # # # # (by Benny30111) # (by Benny30111) # (by Benny30111) Customers # (Tutorial) # (Tutorial) # (Rank 2) # (Rank 3) # (Rank 4) # (Rank 5) # (Rank 6) # (Rank 7) # (Rank 8) # (Rank 9) # (Rank 10) # (Rank 11) # (Rank 12) # (Rank 13) # (Rank 14) # (Rank 15) # (Rank 16) # (Rank 17) # (Rank 18) # (Rank 19) # (Rank 20) # (Rank 21) # (Rank 22) # (Rank 23) # (Time 24) # (Rank 25) # (Rank 26) # (Rank 27) # (Rank 28) # (Rank 29) # (Rank 30) # (Rank 31) # (Rank 32) # (Rank 33) # (Rank 34) # (Rank 35) # (Rank 36) # (Rank 37) # (Rank 38) # (Rank 39) # (Rank 40) # (Rank 41) # (Rank 42) # (Rank 43) # (Rank 44) # (Rank 45) # (Rank 46) # (Rank 47) # (Rank 48) # (Rank 49) # (Rank 50) # (Rank 51) # (Rank 52) # (Rank 53) # (Rank 54) # (Rank 55) # (Rank 56) # (Rank 57) # (Rank 58) # (Rank 59) # (Rank 60) # (Rank 61) # (Rank 62) # (Rank 63) # (Rank 64) # (Rank 65) # (Rank 66) # (Rank 67) # (Rank 68) # (Rank 69) # (Rank 70) # (Rank 71) # (Rank 72) # (Rank 73) # (Rank 74) # (Rank 75) # (Rank 76) # (Rank 77) # (Rank 78) # (Rank 79) # (Rank 80) # (Rank 81) # (Rank 82) # (Rank 83) # (Rank 84) # (Rank 85) # (Rank 86) # (Rank 87) # (Rank 88) # (Rank 89) # (Rank 90) # (Rank 91) # (Rank 92) # (Rank 93) # (Rank 94) # (Rank 95) # (Rank 96) # (Rank 97) # (Rank 98) # (Rank 99) # (Rank 100) # (Rank 101) # (Rank 102) # (Rank 103) # (Rank 104) # (Rank 105) # (Rank 106) # (Rank 107) # (Rank 108) # (Rank 109) # (Rank 110) # (Rank 111) # (Rank 112) # (Rank 113) # (Rank 114) # (Rank 115) # (Rank 116) # (Rank 117) # (Rank 118) # (Rank 119) # (Rank 120) # (Rank 121) # (Rank 122) # (Rank 123) # (Rank 124) # (Rank 125) Closers # # # # # # # Holidays Bold are a new holiday * Cattle Carnival (December) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Peggy * Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Mayor Mallow * New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Xandra * Radishfest (January) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Radlynn * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Scarlett * Baseball Caribean Season (February) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Pinch Hitwell * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Georgito * Spring Feast (March) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with Yippy * 14th Nissan (April) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Foxter * Cherry Blossom Festival (April) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Tohru * Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Maggie * Chilifest (May) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Rico * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 66 with Utah * Big Top Carnival (June) - Unlocked on Rank 71 with Foodini * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked on Rank 76 with Boomer * Portallini Feast (July) - Unlocked on Rank 81 with Hope * Sport Season (August)- Unlocked on Rank 86 with Alab * Eurochoice (August) - Unlocked on Rank 91 with Olga * A night at the opera (September) - Unlocked on Rank 96 with Duke Gotcha * Grōōvstock (September) - Unlocked on Rank 101 with Zoe * Pirate Bash (October) - Unlocked on Rank 106 with Captain Cori * Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 111 with Willow * Day of Deads (November) - Unlocked on Rank 116 with Kassandra * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 121 with Sienna Special Customers Here the list of Special Customers in their respective holiday. The order of this are the order of unlock per day. Cattle Carnival * Bernal * Endir * Adela * Judith * Emiliano Christmas * Santa * Annabelle * Julian * Colton * Molly New Year * Elena * Maya * Levy * Mohamed * Camden Radishfest * Aaron * Violet * Estrella * Alice * Keira Valentine's Day * Lidya * Camilla * Henry * Owen * Kaylee Baseball Caribean Season * Randy * Rocky * Valenzuela * Ozzie * Rodríguez St. Paddy's Day * Finn * Sean * Arthur * Ciara * Aislinn Spring Feast * Betty * Thomas * Miriam * Kimberly * Nathan 14th Nissan * Minerva * Ian * Jovanny * Rossy * Gamaliel Cherry Blossom Festival * Jade * Evy * Linn * Lee * Heidy Cinco de Mayo * Gabriel * Beatriz * Monica * Patricia * Lourdez Chilifest * Xavier * Yurem * Francis * Andy * Montserrat Summer Luau * Marlín * René * Rosario * Zuri * Lucian Big Top Carnival * Jussara * Ayrton * Yarah * Branko * Nardo Starlight Jubilee * Adelynn * Howell * Harry * Erick * Leila Portallini Feast * Yael * Florencia * Diego * Fausto * Venezia Sport Season * Kenya * Rosalinda * Rafael * Thiago * Marcelo Eurochoice * Vladimir * Adelaida * Derek * Joe * Amanda A night at the opera * Clark * Friedrich * Johann * Piotr * Smith Grōōvstock * Jay * Eiden * Landel * Amber * Jasmine Pirate Bash * Blake * Dampier * Edward * Hawkins * Bouchard Halloween * Jack-o-lintern * Stefy * Craig * Clea * Daphne Day of Deads * Catrina * Catrín * Sergio * Rodrigo * Sandra Thanksgiving * Noah * Logan * Leo * Stella * Kylie Mini Games * Mitch's Mess (Sunday) * Papa's Raceway (Monday) * Choco Shot (Tuesday) * Burgerzilla (Wednesday) * Strike Out! (Thrusday) * Spin N' Sauce (Friday) * Pop Dart (Saturday) Ingredients Fillings * Apple Filling (Start) * Banana Filling (Start) * Strawberry Filling (Unlock with 320 points) * Peach Filling (Unlock with 3 120 points) * Grape Filling (Unlock with 7 850 points) * Pineapple Filling (Unlock with 9 450 points) * Pear Filling (Unlock with 10 750 points) * Blueberry Filling (Unlock with 11 750 points) * Coconut Filling (Unlock with 12 150 points) * Cranberry Filling (Unlock with 14 780 points) * Melon Filling (Unlock with 18 500 points) * Papaya Filling (Unlock with 21 800 points) * Watermelon Filling (Unlock with 24 500 points) * Mango Filling (Unlock with 26 850 points) * Apricot Filling (Unlock with 28 400 points) * Soursop Filling (Unlock with 33 450 points) * Sugarplum Filling (Unlock with 37 640 points) * Quince Filling (Unlock with 40 150 points) * Kiwi Filling (Unlock with 65 120 points) * Orange Filling (Unlock with 77 150 points) * Marshmallow Fillig (Unlock with 80 750 points) * Dragonfruit Filling (Unlock with 103 460 points) * Guava Filling (Unlock with 115 460 points) * Tamarind Filling (Unlock with 122 460 points) * Pineberry Filling (Unlock with 145 470 points) * Figs Filling (Unlock with 150 120 points) Drizzles and Creams * Condensed Milk (Star) * Whipped Cream (Star) * Vainilla Syrup (Star) * Yoghurt (Star) * Pineberry Jelly (Start) * Honey Drizzle (Unlock with 800 points) * Boston Cream (Unlock with 1 500 points) * Yellow Moon Drizzle (Unlock with 4 500 points) * Blueberry Custard (Unlock with 7 850 points) * Chocolate Syrup Drizzle (Unlock with 9 100 points) * Caramel Drizzle (Unlock with 10 750 points) * Lemon Chiffon (Unlock with 12 150 points) * Huckleberry Syrup (Unlock with 16 850 points) * Chocolate Whipped Cream (Unlock with 17 540 points) * Banana Cream (Unlock with 18 400 points) * Blueberry Syrup (Unlock with 23 450 points) * White Chocolete Syrup (Unlock with 25 750 points) * Mocha Cream (Unlock with 30 150 points) * Strawberry Syrup (Unlock with 33 500 points) * Strawberry Fluff (Unlock with 36 750 points) * Blackberry Jelly (Unlock with 42 000 points) * Mint Syrup (Unlock with 49 000 points) * Banana Syrup (Unlock with 53 450 points) * Pineapple Jelly (Unlock with 60 150 points) * Neapolitan Syrup (Unlock with 63 450 points) * Purple Burple Drizzle (Unlock with 67 150 points) * Cookie Dough Cream (Unlock with 75 450 points) * Blue Moon Syrup (Unlock with 79 250 points) * Maui Meringue (Unlock with 85 850 points) * Chocolate Mousse (Unlock with 89 150 points) * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup (Unlock with 93 460 points) * Powsicle Syrup (Unlock with 101 750 points) * Quice Jelly (Unlock with 105 460 points) * Sugarplum Syrup (Unlock with 112 460 points) * Pineberry Syrup (Unlock with 122 650 points) * Whipped Cream (Unlock with 135 470 points) * Key Lime Syrup (Unlock with 140 120 points) * Apple Pie Filling (Unlock with 149 750 points) * Mango Syrup (Unlock with 156 750 points) * Dreamsicle Syrup (Unlock with 160 850 points) * Strawberry Jelly (Unlock with 172 400 points) * Coconut Jelly (Unlock with 178 600 points) Toppers * Apples (Start) * Bananas (Start) * Butter (Start) * Raspberries (Unlock with 9 450 points) * Kumquats (Unlock with 13 450 points) * Nutty Butter Cups (Unlock with 22 120 points) * Kiwis (Unlock with 32 750 points) * Creameo (Unlock with 38 150 points) * Raisins (Unlock with 44 450 points) * Gummy Tentacles (Unlock with 77 150 points) * Chocolate Chips Cookies (Unlock with 90 720 points) * Gummy Onions (Unlock with 95 450 points) * Cloudberries (Unlock with 99 750 points) * Hazelnut Swizzles (Unlock with 109 450 points) * Gummy Pineapple (Unlock with 128 120 points) * Blondies (Unlock with 152 460 points) Toppings * Crushed Peanuts (Start) * Granola (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Start) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Shaved Coconuts (Unlock with 11 650 points) * Shaved Chocolates (Unlock with 14 750 points) * Blueberries (Unlock with 26 750 points) * Mini-Mallows (Unlock with 31 500 points) * Pistachios (Unlock with 38 250 points) * Shaved Mints (Unlock with 65 125 points) * Blackberry Bark (Unlock with 77 450 points) * Tropical Charms (Unlock with 91 750 points) * Rock Candy (Unlock with 104 950 points) * Pomegranates (Unlock with 116 750 points) * Wildberry Derps (Unlock with 132 460 points) Milkshakes * Banana Milkshake (Start) * Vainilla Milkshake (Start) * Strawberry Milkshake (Unlock with 5 750 points) * Chocolate Milkshake (Unlock with 8 850 points) * Pineberry Milkshake (Unlock with 14 500 points) * Caramel Milkshake (Unlock with 29 250 points) * Cherry Milkshake (Unlock with 37 650 points) * Blueberry Milkshake (Unlock with 41 650 points) * Coconut Milkshake (Unlock with 44 920 points) * Mint Milkshake (Unlock with 56 750 points) * Dremsicle Milkshake (Unlock with 64 320 points) * Sugarplum Milkshake (Unlock with 81 150 points) * Blackberry Milkshake (Unlock with 100 000 points) Milkshakes Extras * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) * Chocolate Sprinkles (Star) * Shaved Mint (Start) * Blackberry Bark (Unlock with 6 450 points) * Blueberries (Unlock with 16 120 points) * Chocolate Chips (Unlock with 23 450 points) * Shaved Coconuts (Unlock with 28 350 points) * Gummy Onions (Unlock with 42 150 points) * Cherries (Unlock with 48 150 points) * Nutty Butter Cups (Unlock with 52 140 points) * Creameos (Unlock with 63 140 points) * Marshmallows (Unlock with 72 900 points) * Cloudberries (Unlock with 82 450 points) Holiday Ingredients Cattle Carnival * Candy Corn Filling * Pirulín * Candy Milk Drizzle * Apple Milkshake * Hazelnut Extra Chritsmas * Peppermint Swirl Cream * Snowflake Sprinkles * Candy Cane Drizzle * Candy Cane Milkshake * Frosted Gifs Extra New Year * Tutti Frutti Filling * Countdown Crunch * Flavor X Syrup * Tutti Frutti Milkshake * Yum n' M's Extra Radishfest * Gummy Radish Filling * Frosted Radish * Radish Drizzle * Radish Milkshake * Sourballs Extra Valentine's Day * Pomegranate Filling * Cupidberry Derps * X and O Sprinkles * Marmalade Milkshake * Frosted Rose Extra Baseball Caribean Season * Peanut Filling * Pretzel Bat * Pretzel Drizzle * Butterscotch Milkshake * Popcorn Extra St. Paddy's Day * Chocomint Filling * Mint Bar * Pistachio Drizzle * Mint Milkshake * Chocolate Coin Extra Spring Feast * Grapefruit Filling * Flower Cookies * Cherry Drizzle * Mini-Animal Cookies * Butter Peanut Milkshake 14th Nissan * Note: During this event not have holidays ingredients, are sustituyed for this ingredients, all uncloked on Day 1 of 14th Nissan. * Jelly Jam Filling * Chocolate Cookies * Chocolate Chips Cookie Drizzle * Wildberry Milkshake * Mints Extras Cherry Blossom Festival * Konpeito Filling * Uiro * Matcha Drizzle * Wasanbon Blossom Milkshake * Uiro Extra Cinco de Mayo * Jicama Filling * Jicama * Chamoy * Cocoa Milkshake * Jicama Extra Chilifest * Chili Candy Filling * Chili Pepper Candy * Cheddar Cheese * Rico's Chili Candy Milkshake * Chili Pepper Candy Extra Summer Luau * Passionfruit Filling * Tropical Charms * Lemonade Drizzle * Pinneaple Milkshake * Madeleines Extra Big Top Carnival * Candy Jack Filling * Cotton Candy * Choco Banana Drizzle * Caramel Apple Milkshake * Salwater Taffy Extra Starlight Jubilee * Mulberry Medley * Blue Star Sprinkles * Dipped Strawberries * Powsicle Milkshake * Blue Star Extra Portallini Feast * Lemon Filling * Tzatziki Sauce * Gelato * Neapolitan Milshake * Biscotti Extra Sport Season * Cremino Filling * Hockey Drizzle * Choco Soccer Ball * Apple Pie Milkshake * Candy Basketball Extra Eurochoice * Almonds Filling * Watermelon Syrup * Tea Drizzle * Watermelon Milkshake * Pelmeni Extra A nigth at the opera * Cranberry Filling * Mini-Marshmallows * Limoncello Drizzle * Coffee Milkshake * Marshmallow Violin Extra Grōōvstock * Mission Fid Jam Filling * Music Notes * Chai Reverb Syrup * Tea Milkshake * Marshmallow Drums Extra Pirate Bash * Blackberry Filling * Anchor Cookie * Blueberry Wave Drizzle * Blueberry Wave Milkshake * Cannonball Gum Extra Halloween * Shadowberry Filling * Spooky Sprinkles * Scream Cream * Licorice Milkshake * Skull Cookies Extra Day of Deads * Chipotle Candy Filling * Churros * Burned Sugar Drizzle * Choco Chipotle Milkshake * Mini-Pan de Muerto Extra Thanksgiving * Pumpkin Pie Filling * Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Candy Corn Drizzle * Cinnamon Milkshake * Harvest Leaf Cookies Extra Specials Stickers Trivia * Is the app with more newcomers. * Is the first app with Special Customers, 24 holidays and Unlock system with points. Category:Papa's Cocktaileria HD Category:LuisAngel01 Category:Fandom Games